The present invention relates to the delivery of antidepressants through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing antidepressants that are used in inhalation therapy.
There are a number of compositions currently marketed as antidepressants. The compositions contain at least one active ingredient that provides for observed therapeutic effects. Among the active ingredients given in antidepressant compositions are bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, and protryptyline.
It is desirable to provide a new route of administration for antidepressants that rapidly produces peak plasma concentrations of the compound. The provision of such a route is an object of the present invention.
The present invention relates to the delivery of antidepressants through an inhalation route. Specifically, it relates to aerosols containing antidepressants that are used in inhalation therapy.
In a composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of an antidepressant. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of an antidepressant. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an antidepressant.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of antidepressant degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of antidepressant degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of antidepressant degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.1.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing an antidepressant to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
Typically, the antidepressant is selected from one of the following five classes of antidepressants: tricyclic antidepressants; tetracyclic antidepressants; selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors; monoamine oxidase inhibitors; and, atypical antidepressants.
In another composition aspect of the present invention, the aerosol comprises particles comprising at least 5 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertralinc, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline.
Typically, the aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises bupropion, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 175 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 150 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises nefazodone, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 250 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 225 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 200 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises perphenazine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.2 mg/L and 5 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.5 mg/L and 4 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.5 mg/L and 3 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises trazodone, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 150 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises trimipramine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 175 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 150 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises venlafaxine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 150 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 125 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises tranylcypromine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 3 mg/L and 30 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 25 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 20 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises citalopram, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 4 mg/L and 40 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 35 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 30 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises fluoxetine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 4 mg/L and 40 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 35 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 30 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises fluvoxamine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 100 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 75 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 50 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises mirtazepine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 3 mg/L and 30 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 25 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 20 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises paroxetine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 2 mg/L and 50 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 40 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 30 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises sertraline, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 100 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 80 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 15 mg/L and 50 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises amoxapine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 175 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 150 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises clomipramine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 150 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises doxepin, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 150 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 125 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises imipramine, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 150 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 125 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises maprotiline, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 100 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 75 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 50 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises nortriptyline, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 100 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 75 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 50 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises valproic acid, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 1000 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 50 mg/L and 500 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 100 mg/L and 400 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises protriptyline, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 3 mg/L and 30 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 25 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 20 mg/L.
Typically, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the aerosol particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.1.
Typically, the aerosol is formed by heating a composition containing bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline to form a vapor and subsequently allowing the vapor to condense into an aerosol.
In a method aspect of the present invention, an antidepressant is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of an antidepressant to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of an antidepressant. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an antidepressant.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of an antidepressant. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of an antidepressant. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an antidepressant.
Typically, the condensation aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of antidepressant degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of antidepressant degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of antidepressant degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.1.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhalable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhalable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, the antidepressant is selected from one of the following five classes of antidepressants: tricyclic antidepressants; tetracyclic antidepressants; selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors; monoamine oxidase inhibitors; and, atypical antidepressants.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of antidepressant in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01 h, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
In another method aspect of the present invention, one of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline is delivered to a mammal through an inhalation route. The method comprises: a) heating a composition, wherein the composition comprises at least 5 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline, to form a vapor; and, b) allowing the vapor to cool, thereby forming a condensation aerosol comprising particles, which is inhaled by the mammal. Preferably, the composition that is heated comprises at least 10 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline. More preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline.
Typically, the particles comprise at least 5 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline. Preferably, the particles comprise at least 10 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline. More preferably, the particles comprise at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline.
Typically, the condensation aerosol has a mass of at least 10 xcexcg. Preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 100 xcexcg. More preferably, the aerosol has a mass of at least 200 xcexcg.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 10 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline degradation products. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 5 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline degradation products. More preferably, the particles comprise 2.5, 1, 0.5, 0.1 or 0.03 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline degradation products.
Typically, the particles comprise less than 90 percent by weight of water. Preferably, the particles comprise less than 80 percent by weight of water. More preferably, the particles comprise less than 70 percent, 60 percent, 50 percent, 40 percent, 30 percent, 20 percent, 10 percent, or 5 percent by weight of water.
Typically, at least 50 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form, wherein crystalline forms make up less than 50 percent by weight of the total aerosol weight, regardless of the nature of individual particles. Preferably, at least 75 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form. More preferably, at least 90 percent by weight of the aerosol is amorphous in form.
Typically, the particles of the delivered condensation aerosol have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 5 microns. Preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 3 microns. More preferably, the particles have a mass median aerodynamic diameter of less than 2 or 1 micron(s).
Typically, the geometric standard deviation around the mass median aerodynamic diameter of the aerosol particles is less than 3.0. Preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.5. More preferably, the geometric standard deviation is less than 2.1.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises bupropion, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 175 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 150 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises nefazodone, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 250 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 225 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 200 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises perphenazine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.2 mg/L and 5 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.5 mg/L and 4 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 0.5 mg/L and 3 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises trazodone, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 150 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises trimipramine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 175 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 15 mg/L and 150 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises venlafaxine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 150 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 125 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 15 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises tranylcypromine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 3 mg/L and 30 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 25 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 20 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises citalopram, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 4 mg/L and 40 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 35 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 30 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises fluoxetine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 4 mg/L and 40 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 35 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 30 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises fluvoxamine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 100 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 75 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 50 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises mirtazepine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 3 mg/L and 30 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 25 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 20 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises paroxetine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 2 mg/L and 50 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 40 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 30 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises sertraline, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 100 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 80 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 15 mg/L and 50 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises amoxapine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 175 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 150 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises clomipramine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 200 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 150 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises doxepin, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 150 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 125 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises imipramine, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 150 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 125 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 100 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises maprotiline, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 100 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 75 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 50 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises nortriptyline, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 100 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 10 mg/L and 75 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 50 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises valproic acid, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 20 mg/L and 1000 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 50 mg/L and 500 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 100 mg/L and 400 mg/L.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises protriptyline, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 3 mg/L and 30 mg/L. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 5 mg/L and 25 mg/L. More preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol drug mass density of between 7.5 mg/L and 20 mg/L.
Typically, the delivered aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 106 particles/mL. Preferably, the aerosol has an inhalable aerosol particle density greater than 107 particles/mL or 108 particles/mL.
Typically, the rate of inhalable aerosol particle formation of the delivered condensation aerosol is greater than 108 particles per second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 109 inhalable particles per second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1010 inhalable particles per second.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.5 mg/second. Preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 0.75 mg/second. More preferably, the aerosol is formed at a rate greater than 1 mg/second, 1.5 mg/second or 2 mg/second.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises bupropion, between 5 mg and 200 mg of bupropion are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 175 mg of bupropion are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 150 mg of bupropion are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises nefazodone, between 5 mg and 250 mg of nefazodone are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 225 mg are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 200 mg of nefazodone are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises perphenazine, between 0.2 mg and 5 mg of perphenazine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 0.5 mg and 4 mg of perphenazeine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 0.5 mg and 3 mg of perphenazine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises trazodone, between 5 mg and 200 mg of trazodone are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 150 mg of trazodone are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 100 mg of trazodone are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises trimipramine, between 5 mg 200 mg of trimipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 175 mg of trimipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 150 mg of trimipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises venlafaxine, between 5 mg and 150 mg of venlafaxine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 125 mg of venlafaxine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 100 mg of venlafaxine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises tranylcypromine, between 3 mg and 30 mg of tranylcypromine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 7.5 mg and 25 mg of tranylcypromine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 7.5 mg and 20 mg of tranylcypromine are delivered to the mammal.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises citalopram, between 4 mg and 40 mg of citalopram are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 35 mg of citalopram are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 10 mg and 30 mg of citalopram are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises fluoxetine, between 4 mg and 40 mg of fluoxetine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 35 mg of fluoxetine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 10 mg and 30 mg of fluoxetine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises fluvoxamine, between 5 mg and 100 mg of fluvoxamine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 75 mg of fluvoxamine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 50 mg of fluvoxamine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises mirtazepine, between 3 mg and 30 mg of mirtazepine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 7.5 mg and 25 mg of mirtazepine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 7.5 mg and 20 mg of mirtazepine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises paroxetine, between 2 mg and 50 mg of paroxetine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 5 mg and 40 mg of paroxetine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 5 mg and 30 mg of paroxetine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises sertraline, between 5 mg and 100 mg of sertraline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 80 mg of sertraline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 15 mg and 50 mg of sertraline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises amoxapine, between 5 mg and 200 mg of amoxapine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 175 mg of sertraline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 150 mg of amoxapine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises clomipramine, between 5 mg and 200 mg of clomipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 150 mg of clomipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 100 mg of clomipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises doxepin, between 5 mg and 150 mg of doxepin are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 125 mg of doxepin are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 100 mg of doxepin are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises imipramine, between 5 mg and 150 mg of imipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 125 mg of imipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 100 mg of imipramine are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises maprotiline, between 5 mg and 100 mg of maprotiline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 75 mg of maprotiline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 50 mg of maprotiline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises nortriptyline, between 5 mg and 100 mg of nortriptyline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 10 mg and 75 mg of nortriptyline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 20 mg and 50 mg of nortriptyline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, where the aerosol comprises valproic acid, between 20 mg and 1000 mg of valproic acid are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 50 mg and 500 mg of valproic acid are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 100 mg and 400 mg of valproic acid are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration
Typically, where the aerosol comprises protriptyline, between 3 mg and 30 mg of protriptyline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. Preferably, between 5 mg and 25 mg of protriptyline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration. More preferably, between 7.5 mg and 20 mg of protriptyline are delivered to the mammal in a single inspiration.
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol results in a peak plasma concentration of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline in the mammal in less than 1 h. Preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.5 h. More preferably, the peak plasma concentration is reached in less than 0.2, 0.1, 0.05, 0.02, 0.01 h, or 0.005 h (arterial measurement).
Typically, the delivered condensation aerosol is used to treat depression.
In a kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering an antidepressant through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of an antidepressant; and, b) a device that forms an antidepressant aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of an antidepressant.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the antidepressant composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.
Typically, the antidepressant is selected from one of the following five classes of antidepressants: tricyclic antidepressants; tetracyclic antidepressants; selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors; monoamine oxidase inhibitors; and, atypical antidepressants.
In another kit aspect of the present invention, a kit for delivering bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline through an inhalation route to a mammal is provided which comprises: a) a composition comprising at least 5 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline; and, b) a device that forms an bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline aerosol from the composition, for inhalation by the mammal. Preferably, the composition comprises at least 20 percent, 30 percent, 40 percent, 50 percent, 60 percent, 70 percent, 80 percent, 90 percent, 95 percent, 97 percent, 99 percent, 99.5 percent, 99.9 percent or 99.97 percent by weight of bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline.
Typically, the device contained in the kit comprises: a) an element for heating the bupropion, nefazodone, perphenazine, trazodone, trimipramine, venlafaxine, tranylcypromine, citalopram, fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, mirtazepine, paroxetine, sertraline, amoxapine, clomipramine, doxepin, imipramine, maprotiline, nortryptiline, valproic acid, or protryptyline composition to form a vapor; b) an element allowing the vapor to cool to form an aerosol; and, c) an element permitting the mammal to inhale the aerosol.